Each And Every Feeling
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: She couldn't explain it. She couldn't believe it...Why did Beastboy kiss her? Then she realized...She had been standing under the mistletoe. Now, she must face him again. BB x Rae Oneshot.


**Each And Every Feeling**

**Summary: **She couldn't explain it. She couldn't believe it...Why did Beastboy kiss her? Then she realized...She had been standing under the mistletoe. Now, she must face him again. BB x Rae Oneshot.

**AN: **If you don't like the pairing or the story for that matter, don't bother reviewing. This is just my first attempt at a BB x Rae onshot, or drabble as you may call it. I really don't care. But, I've been wanting to write one for a long time. And I know this sin't really original, but...yeah...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Raven sat on the leather sofa, her back pressed against the cushions and her eyes boring into the latest book that had overtaken her daily schedule. From behind her, Cyborg, Starfire, Robin and Beastboy ran around frantically -pinning up stockings and setting up ornaments. Starfire giggled as Cyborg laughed and placed a Santa Claus hat on her head, the material fuzzy and warm. Beastboy poured a glass of soy milk and grabbed a plate of round, chunky cookies. He paused and stared at the ceiling, irritated.

" Dudes!" he shouted. " We don't have a chimmney!"

Cyborg arched an eyebrow, " You just _figured_ that out?"

Shrugging, Beastboy stuffed the cookies in his mouth and drank the milk, then let out a large, disturbing burp. Cyborg laughed while Starfire held up a tiny leafy mistletoe.

" What is this for?" she asked, dangling it above her. Robin, his face red, quickly backed away. Beastboy snatched it and ran over to Raven, a nasty, unexplainablly clever idea in his head. Cyborg merely looked on, shaking his head, and knowing what was about to happen.

" Heyyy Raavveennnnn", he slurred. Annoyed, she looked up, only to be met with another pair of lips on her's, gentle and sweet. Her eyes widened and her pale cheeks turned a rosey red. She commanded her body to move, but she found that it wouldn't do such a simple gesture. Several cups shattered as her mind began to spin with a mixture of confusion and shock. The Titans looked on, their mouths dropped on the floor.

Finally, he pulled away and smiled, a sliht blush on his green cheeks.

" Look", he said, pointing at the mistletoe he had been holding above the two of them. " We're standing uder the mistletoe..."

Raven, still flustered, grasped her hood and covered her face. Sitting up, she hurridly shoved past Beastboy and walked out of the room, the Titan's eyes following her. It was Robin who spoke first.

" I think you upset her."

Beastboy blinked. " But I just wanted to-"

" Yeah, we know", Cyborg said. " But Raven, she has a hard time at controllinh her emotions, and you..."

" It is okay", Starfire whispered, staring at them, " because Raven was happy. I could tell."

Beastboy sighed, grabbed a box of ornaments and began to place them on the Christmas tree, his face solemn. The rest of the Titans glanced at one another, before proceeding to decorate for the holiday.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Did he just do that? Did he just kiss me? And in front of everyone?! That little..._

**_But you got to admit_**, another voice in the back of Raven's mind, spoke. **_You liked it. Every bit of it, don't deny it. You've been concealing these emotions for too long, time to let them out!_**

_But it's for my own good_, Raven answered, her eyes sad. _My powers can be dangerous, and with this kind of emotion...Again, it's for everyone else's own good, and mine..._

_**You mean only for your own good. If you let it out, you'll be surprised by how much better things will be. Look at Robin and Starfire, they're happy...**_

_But they don't telll each other, and if they do-_

_**They'll still be happy. Much like you will be if you go back out there and make a move...**_

_But that's not like me_, Raven protested. The voice giggled.

_**...Then I guess you shouldn't be you...**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Titans froze as Raven walked back in. She walked past them, her steps calm and steady, and stopped near the sofa. Without warning, she whirled around and stepped in front of Beastboy, her face showing no emotion. Gulping, he held up his hands.

" Look, Raven, I-"

She grasped his shirt and pulled him closer, smacking her lips on his. The Titan's mouth fell open once more, their eyes wide. Cyborg fell over. Raven pressed harder, opening her mouth slightly, imitating what she had seen on one of Starfire's mushy romance movies.

After several seconds, she pulled away, staring him in the eye.

" Raven" he whispered, " This is not-"

" Like you", Robin finished.

They stood in there in silence, before Raven turned to them. " So? Are we going to just stand here or decorate?..."

She grabbed decorations and began to walk around the tower, humming...The Titans watched her, then Starfire smiled and began to place decorations up, also. Soon, they were back to normal...Well...all except Beastboy, who was still standing there, shocked. Finally, he shook his head and ran over to Raven.

" Raven..."

" I've liked you, Beastboy", she said. " For awhile now. I guess you could say I finally made a move..."

They smiled at each other.

Robin walked up to Starfire, rubbing the back of his head. " Um, Starfire?..."

" Yes?" she said, smiling. He was about to reply when...

" Hey!" Beastboy and Raven shouted, glaring at them. " This is our story!"


End file.
